The Regular
by Empress of Everything
Summary: In which Lucy is a barista and Gray is the customer who goes in there every morning just to see her pretty smile. And order coffee, of course. {Modern AU. GraLu week day five-Prompt: Smile.}


**A/N:** Here we are, **GrayLu week Day five-smile**! I don't know why, but I really like modern AUs. Most of these prompts are AUs, but tomorrow and the day after, (days six and seven), aren't.

I hope y'all like it. :)

* * *

"Good morning, sir, what can I get for you today?" The brilliant smile the blonde barista flashed him threw him for a loop for a second. How could someone be so happy at 7am? And what was he in here for again? Oh yeah, coffee. He coughed, and quickly ordered. The perky blonde smiled the whole time.

"And what name was that?"

"Gray," he told her.

His coffee was ready in a few minutes, consumed in twenty, but the smile of the girl lingered with him for hours.

* * *

The next morning, he stopped by again. He normally didn't go to Love & Lucky, but due to construction, Gray decided to change coffee shops.

The blonde woman from yesterday had _nothing_ to do with that decision, of course.

There was no one else in the shop, something that was odd but nice. The pretty blonde was the only one there. When he got to the register, she beamed at him with a gentle smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," he said back, not saying what else was on his mind. That it really was a good morning now that he had seen her. Just her smile had the ability to make the day start off on a good note. "Can I have a 20oz latte? It's going to be a long day today."

She nodded. "Lots of meetings?" She asked sympathetically and he nodded. As she busied herself with making his drink, he took the chance to study her. Her blonde hair was pinned up on her head with a few tendrils escaping around her ears. A pair of red glasses was perched on top of her head. She wore a name tag that said Lucy on it in big letters. Ah, now he knew her name.

Progress, right?

"Have a good day!" Lucy said cheerfully. Gray gave her a half smile. He held up the cup in a semi-salute. "Thank you for the coffee, Lucy."

As he left, he didn't look back to see the girl standing stock still, staring and blushing redder than a rose. She went back to work with a broad smile on her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Gray got to know Lucy a little bit more.

She was 22, a writer, and was working at Love & Lucky because her parents met here when her mother was in college. "22 years ago, the K on the sign out there was missing," she said as she frothed the milk for his latte. Rolling her eyes for a moment, Lucy looked at a curious Gray. "Take the K out of Lucky and what do you get?" She asked dryly. Gray thought for a moment before a broad grin spread across his face.

"Seriously? Your parents named you after a broken sign on a coffee shop?" At her nod, Gray doubled over, wheezing with laughter. She sighed. "It's not that funny. Honestly, you're worse that Natsu when it comes to teasing."

Gray shot up, laughter gone. Instead, he looked curious and a little alarmed. "You know Flame Brain?" Lucy nodded as she finished up Gray's drink. She smiled, a softer version of her normal smile.

"Yeah, I do. He was the person who brought me to Magnolia actually." Lucy waved a hand at her surroundings. "And here I am now!"

Gray nodded, processing the knowledge she had given him. "See you tomorrow, Lucy."

"See you tomorrow, Gray."

* * *

As time went on, Lucy learned more about Gray.

He was 23, worked at a publishing company, and was an artist in his spare time. On days he didn't have time to talk, he would leave her a quick sketch he made while she was preparing his drink.

She didn't tell him, but she treasured each and every one of them. They actually adorned her apartment wall at home. They weren't very good, usually whipped out in about five minutes or so, but they were full of detail.

A cup of coffee illuminated by a ray of sunlight, the rather odd customer in the corner, a sketch of Natsu pretending to be a dragon, various other people he later told her were his coworkers, and her favorite, a self-portrait.

She didn't know the one he longed to give her was a drawing of herself, with that bright smile that had first caught his attention.

* * *

"I have a list today," Gray informed her morosely. She giggled at his downtrodden face.

"Why so glum?"

He sighed deeply. "My coworkers found out I come here now. Apparently, they love coming in here in the afternoons and since I'm here every morning, I've become the coffee boy."

"Aww, it's okay." She gave him that same smile that kept him coming in every day. "Though I'm surprised they just now learned where you get your coffee. You've been coming here for what, six months now?" With a start, he realized Lucy was right.

Whether he liked it or not, Gray realized that he was falling for Lucy.

* * *

"Good morning, Gray!" Lucy sang out with a glorious smile.

"Good morning, Lucy." He smiled back at her.

Before she could say anything else, he leaned across the counter and kissed her on the mouth.

Pulling back gently, Gray smiled at her shocked expression. "I don't think you know how long I've wanted to do that, Lucy." Her hand moved up to touch her lips, eyes wide as she stared at him. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow afternoon?"

A smile more blinding than any he had ever seen illuminated her face. "Yes!" She squealed throwing her arms up in the air. "I thought you would never ask!" At _his_ stunned expression, Lucy laughed, leaned forward, kissed him, and turned away, casting a wicked glance at him over her shoulder. "You thought you were the only one pining? Think again, Gray Fullbuster!"

* * *

 **A/N:** awwwww...They're so cute! I hoped y'all liked it! Tune in tomorrow for **Day Six-Bubble bath**!


End file.
